The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices such as semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a resistance device.
Integrated circuits are widely used in many consumer, commercial and other applications. The integration density of integrated circuit devices continues to increase, so that more and more active devices, such as transistors, and passive devices, such as resistors, may be included in a given integrated circuit, also referred to as a “chip.”
Resistance devices, also referred to as “resistors” or “resistive devices.” are widely used in integrated circuit devices to provide, for example, delay control and/or high voltage control in integrated circuit devices. It may be desirable to provide a resistance device having a large resistance and/or a plurality of different resistances that may be selected. Unfortunately, a resistance device having a large resistance and/or a plurality of different resistances may occupy an excessive area of an integrated circuit device.